A hidden secret
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Elizabeth has a secret that she doesn't realize is one. She lives with her uncle, Silas. She's notice that he keeps moving, and is now in Jasper Nevada. Her POV of figuring out the secret that her uncle has.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Elizabeth. I live with my uncle, and just last week we moved to Jasper, Nevada. I don't know why we did, uncle said it's for work reasons. It's the fifth time this year that we moved. I keep thinking uncle keeps getting fired from his jobs, but other than that, he wont tell me. So here I am, living in a desert, with nothing for miles.

The reason why I live with my uncle, is because he was the only member of the family that would take me when my parents died. My grandparents on my dad's side were dead, and my grandparents on my moms side said they wouldn't take me in. SO I was stuck with my uncle on my dads side.

I have long black hair, one brown eye, the other is blind from a fight I was in when I was six, my bangs cover up that eye and scar so people wont think I'm violent, which has happen before. My arms face and legs and heavily covered in scars, but I have a dark tan.

My uncles face is also covered in scars, and has white hair. He works with men that never show their face. I only know that he will kill me if I do anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the office of my new school, and looked at my schedule. Chemistry, Weights, why my uncle wants me to have weights on my schedule, I have no idea. I bumped into someone by accident. "Sorry," he said, helping me pick up my stuff."

"No, I'm sorry," I said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He handed me my stuff. "You new here?"

I nodded. "Names Jack."

"Elizabeth. Nice to meet you, Jack."

"You need help finding any classes?"

"Well, my first hour is weights, I don't know where that class is."

"It's just next to the cafeteria."

"Thanks."

* * *

Jacks POV

I had been so busy, that I ran into a girl. She looked buff for a girl her age. Her hair covered one side of her face, and there was a scar that went across her face, and her arms, were scarred, she had a really dark tan, but she looked pretty. We talked to each other for a while. Her name is Elizabeth, and apparently, she came from Washington. Why would she move here? I shrugged the question out, and helped her show where the weights room was when I was stopped by Vince. "Who's the new girlfriend?" he asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Vince, I'm helping her show where the weights room is," I said.

"How about a little sparing?"

"No I will-."

"I will," Elizabeth said.

Vince laughed. "Ha!" he said, "You couldn't even hurt a fly!"

Vince grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her close. She grabbed the arm, and pressed a pressure point, where he winced in pain and let go of her shirt, she then pulled his arm around to where it was behind Vinces back. Vince tried to kick Elizabeth, but she grabbed his leg, and pulled him down. "Now leave Jack alone, jerk."

Vince got up, and ran. Elizabeth smirked and looked at me. "You ok?" she asked.

I nodded. "How'd you-?"

"My uncle trained me, I think he's in the army right now or something, I don't know, I only know is that he gets into a lot of fights."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Don't know his name, I only get to see him once a month now for some reason."

* * *

Elizabeths POV

It was third hour that I had the same class as Jack did. He introduced me to this Asian girl, Miko, and a kid about twelve, Rafael. We talked to each other for awhile, when Miko wondered if she could meet my family and come over during the weekend. "My uncle doesn't approve of company," I said, "he's never let anyone in the house except these men who he works with."

Mio nodded. "You want to come over to my house then?"

I shook my head. "My uncle never lets me leave the house, he's been…strange lately."

"How strange?" Jack asked.

"You know that website that allows you to see alien sightings?"

"Yeah," Raf said.

"I got some pictures form the site, and my uncle took most of them."

"What kind of pictures?" Miko asked.

"Pictures of robots. After he took them, I tried to find them again, and they were replaced but dancing monkeys and talking cats."

"Oh, that's weird," Mio said.

I notice they seemed to freeze as I said that. The bell soon rang, and we went to work in class.

* * *

Later…

I was quietly eating dinner. Uncle wasn't home yet. I sighed, and soon got ready for bed. I stared at my self in my mirror for a long time, and moved my bangs. You could see that I was blind, but I could hardly see through it, Everything was blurry through the eye. I sighed, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
